Make You Love Me
by TheRealDannySJ
Summary: A short story focusing on Mikasa and Eren. Follow the story where Mikasa has had enough of the constant rejections from the man she Loves. How will she react when he finds her in his room? Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show, or the show itself. Also for legal reasons this story had to be censored to keep itself from being taken down, to read the uncensored version visit Adult Fanfiction and search for the same title. I swear to glob I'm not advertising other sites.

The sun was setting, all the missions were done and everyone was relaxing, enjoying their day Titan free.  
Mikasa woke up in her bed at 5PM or 17:00, she looked around and the memory of the day off came back to her, instead of doing what everyone did, she just slept.  
For some reason she didn't want to hang out or anything like that, she just felt like getting away from everyone.  
For the first time she felt too lazy to get up, today has been really unproductive.  
Mikasa remembered him in a split second, the whole reason she exists, she's his guardian angel, his protector, and if anyone harms him, she will kill whoever does it.  
"Eren" she said to herself then got up, she wanted to check to see if he was alright or if someone needed to get their bones crushed.  
She got out of bed, stretched and started to get ready to leave.

The distance between Mikasa and Eren's house is the equivalent of a Titan's Nape, they are neighbors, this makes it easy for her to be with him, though she feels like they should live under one roof.  
When she arrives at his house she knocks on the door. There was no response, she tries again, same result.  
"Where is he?" She asked herself knocking again. A minute passes and still no answer.  
"If he's sleeping, I swear..."

She pulls out a key and unlocks the door. This key was given to her by Eren himself, meaning at anytime she has easy access to everything he has, at first she felt like it was a big invasion of privacy but Eren didn't mind, after all, he said it himself.  
"Mikasa su casa" she repeated opening the door to his living room. It was surprisingly clean and well maintained. Like he knew she'd be there or something.  
At the sight of the organized place she smiled and continued to search.  
"Eren?..." There was no checked everywhere except one room, the bedroom.

Right foot, left foot, repeat. She was heading for the door slowly, for some reason she felt nervous, like a Titan was behind that door or worse.  
'C'mon, relax, there is probably nothing there' she thought to herself.  
She holds the handle and slowly opens, taking a peek, she notices that no one is inside. The tension drops.  
"I guess he's out..." She says walking to the bed and sitting down.

She looks to her left and notices three pictures, she grabs one and it reveals a photo of her, Eren and his family.  
"That was the day they took me in, he saved me from those men..." Memories came hitting hard. She can still remember it perfectly. Like it was yesterday, or even 5 minutes ago.  
"Thank you... Eren" she says putting the picture back and taking another.  
The picture reveals the three of them back from the academy graduation. Armin, Mikasa and Eren. All of them.  
She enjoys the memories going through her mind. After a minute she sets it down and picks up the last one.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she sees what's in the picture.  
It was the same place as the last picture but different in so many ways. It reveals Eren hugging her tight and kissing her cheek, she had her eyes shot wide open and cheeks as red as a tomato.  
The real Mikasa has the exact same reaction to the one in the picture only now she has a little bit of tears on her eyes.  
Her mind was racing, remembering that moment was the most satisfying thing ever... Or was it?

She falls back on the bed and hugs the picture on her chest.  
"I wish you'd do that again, or more than that, I want us to be together..." She wanted it so badly she could almost feel her lips being touched by his, she slightly opened her mouth, falling into the world of imagination and desire mixed together.  
Then it started, she lost herself, her hand was heading upwards, to the chest. It felt amazing.  
"Eren..." She moaned his name by accident and quickly stopped.  
"N-no this is wrong... It's inappropriate. What will he think of me if he catches me doing this..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"  
"E-Eren I..."  
"YOU'RE A PSYCHO, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"  
"Eren Please, I'm sorry..."  
"SHUT UP, YOU'RE A MONSTER"

Mikasa felt a shiver go down her spine. If that ever happened to her she might as well let a Titan eat her.  
"Eren, you don't understand... I-I Love You, I want you to Love me like I do, don't think of me as your adopted sister, ever."  
She shook it off and continued her moment.  
Her hand was already under her leggings and she started massaging, a split second later she gasps.  
"E-Eren..." She says and continues.  
"Eren…" her other hand on the chest. Her eyes closed as to imagine him doing all of this. It was working.  
A few minutes passed and she hit her limit, her finger soaked. She felt a little tired and laid back.

Looking to her left, she saw the picture again, the one of Eren kissing her.  
"You're amazing, don't you ever leave me" she said smiling and catching her breath.  
She didn't notice her hand moving again, her left hand was still under. She felt it again.  
"I'm out of control... I shouldn't do this aga..." Her hand felt like it had a mind of it's own, Mikasa gasped, it felt wonderful. She couldn't stop now, she was feeling it all.

Her moans became louder and louder, it could be heard anywhere in the house, fortunately not outside. Another finger and her mind lost it.  
"Oh Eren, more... please more-more"  
She was just about at the limit when the door suddenly opened, revealing a shocked and speechless Eren.  
There was a moment of silence, like the whole world paused, no physical movements were made just a mental marathon race.

'What have I done? Eren... Oh God, please let it not be real, please tell me it's a dream...' No matter how much she wanted it to be a dream, it was real and it was just the beginning. Her heart began to pick up the pace, accelerating every beat. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikasa, answer me…"

She was standing there, remaining silent, her head down staring at the floor.  
'I'm a monster I don't even deserve to look him in the eye.'  
Eren got a little closer to her but she took one step back, keeping the distance from before. Fed up with this, Eren charged and grabbed her arms, holding a tough grip on her shoulders. Her face completely out his sight.

"Can you please tell me what happened, why are you acting like this…" He slightly shook her while asking. Again nothing.  
"Mikasa Ackerman answer me"

"I LOVE YOU" her voice echoed throughout the house, shouting for the whole world to hear. Exaggeration.  
Eren wasn't a bit surprised, somehow he always knew that.

After a minute passed and the staring contest ended, Eren decided to break the silence. His grip on her softened.

"…Mikasa, look at me" Eren said in the most serious tone, he's ever made. She did as she was told. Her eyes met his once again, this time she had tears streaming down her pretty red face.

"I know you Love me, I Love you too-" her eyes shot wide open. Her hole life she was waiting to hear that from him.  
"-But I Love as a family member, it is wrong to Love you in any other way" her heart skipped a beat, she was furious, she just couldn't take much more of this. This has to end.

"Eren?" she said.  
"what?"  
"I'm sorry…I'll never, ever, do this again"  
he sighed and released her. Eren looked at her and could tell she was telling the truth.  
"…It's alright Mikasa, just… keep that promise…" She nods. Eren turns around and to exit the room, hopefully she follows.

Just as he reaches the door knob she tackles him and pulls him back to his room. Gripping him tight she jumps to the bed with him in her arms.  
"Ouch, Mikasa, what are you doing?!" Eren said trying to release himself from her grip, no success, she is much stronger than him.

"Mikasa, let go" he struggles. She uses one hand to trap his arms, using the other one to rip his shirt off, it reveals a well toned body just like hers but somehow sexier on him. In her perspective at least.  
"HEY" he said, continuing to struggle for freedom. Using his torn shirt she ties his hands together with it, making her the one in charge here.  
She then rolls and sits on his chest, he gets a glimpse of her expressionless face.

"What has gotten into you" She just gives a seductive smile and says "Hopefully you in a few minutes" his face after hearing that was priceless, there has been never been such a tomato face as red as his, she giggles after seeing it. Mikasa leans in for the kiss but he dodges it like she was Poison ivy or something. She tries again and the same happens, using her hands she forces him to stay still.  
"Don't you d-mmm…" She kisses him in the most violent way possible, she was loving it, she just wanted him to feel the same.

They parted lips for air, Mikasa opening her eyes slowly, like it's the first time someone tasted ice cream.  
"Mikasa…you just kissed me… that's incest" she looked a little pissed "No, it's not. I'm not a Yeager you know" He knew, he just wanted her to stop doing it.  
She leaned in for another kiss and it happens like before, holeless struggle.

Eren pushed forward and quickly moved backwards, ending the kiss.  
"How can you say that, you're part of my family, you've always been a sister to me…"

She was getting impatient, more pissed.  
"…ever since that day we saved each other, I've considered you family, the best sister someone can ever have-"  
"That's the problem Eren, when you were with me you thought of me as your sister, I was falling in Love with you…" he gasps, remembering nearly every moment with her.

'Oh God…how come I haven't noticed her… She's always been protecting me, I thought it was because we're siblings. She actually Loves me…' he thought, his whole body laid back down, he didn't move.

After a minute she tries again, going for another kiss, at this point his lips should attract ants cuz it's probably made out of sugar.  
This time there was no struggle, she was surprised and pleased and confused as well. She notices his eyes are closed.

'What happened to him?…'  
Once she pulls back, his eyes open slowly.  
'Oh God, he looks hot when he does that, that gorgeous face, the toned muscles, all the way to his free hands and probably his…FREE HANDS'  
Her mind was not playing tricks on her, his hands are indeed free.  
'How did he… Elite Training…F***'  
Her heart began pounding on her chest like crazy. If she thought she was in trouble before…

Almost a minute and he hasn't done anything to her, he hasn't even shouted, or talked. He just laid there looking straight at her. His expression was not anger or sadness or disappointment. He looked like a statue.

"A-aren't you going to do anything?" she asks. He kept looking at her.  
"Do as you please…" That was not sarcasm, he meant it and she knew that.  
"…" Was her reaction.  
She grabbed his hand and forced it to play with her chest, soon after, she didn't have to force him at all, he was doing it himself like some sort of slave. She kissed him again, but this time both were kissing. Evidence: he was the one pulling her closer.  
She moves her tongue and asks for permission to enter, he opened the doors immediately allowing his red guest inside for a sparring match.

She moans even louder. She's thinking 'If he's doing this for real, then he wouldn't mind if…' she parts to say something brief.  
"Take off my-" that second her shirt was torn to shreds. That was harsh but he did it on purpose, she did do the same to him a few minutes ago.

Hearing her moan, it turned him on and the next thing he knew, he was on top.  
Their kiss was setting records, most intense make out, longest kiss ever, the list goes on.  
When they parted lips they were panting. Maybe they took it too far.  
He kissed her neck and trailed down to her chest. He started sucking and rubbing the other, leaving Mikasa moaning.

"Eren…" this time she didn't need to imagine, she has Eren, better, she has Eren that does whatever she wants. He switches, making her moans louder.  
"Eren, take them off…" He did as he was told, tossing her pants aside.

"Continue…" His trail of kisses going even further downwards. She was waiting for him to get to his destination.  
She gasped when he arrived. His tongue moving around, making the moaning uncontrollable. Her body looking like a banana with limbs, she pulled him closer.  
"EREN…" she reached her limit, panting.  
He was waiting for the next order while she was catching her breath.  
"…G-God that…felt… amazing" she said.

She pulls his up to kiss him, he accepts and returns the kiss.  
"That was amazing, Eren" she said.  
He lays down next to her and looks at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa"  
She looks at him confused.  
"Why?"

"I didn't realize it before, all this time you've been hiding it and I was oblivious, careless of your feelings towards me."  
"…" Was her reaction.  
"The truth is… I was in love with you too…  
Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't see that one coming.  
"…but I kept it from everyone. Knowing that we were going to become siblings, I couldn't bring myself to confess. I just imagined what everyone would think of me… what you would think of me. I kept my feeling from myself even…"

'Is this real, is he serious?"  
"...Everyday I kept repeating to myself, she's my sister, over and over, I'd fall asleep and wake up the next morning feeling even more attracted to you."  
'Eren…'  
"I can't hide this anymore, it's too much…"

"Mikasa Ackerman, I Love You"  
Mikasa was speechless, like her heart stopped. What should she say to him. No words could describe her feelings right now.

She turns his head to face her, she had tears streaming down her eyes. Eren gently wiped them off.  
"Eren, I want you to do something for me…"  
"Alright… what is it?"

A moment of silence passed and she finally spoke.  
"Prove to me how much you Love me"  
Eren was silent, his eyes widened. Was he ready for this?  
"…a-are you sure about this Mikasa?"  
"Yes" she answers quickly, not having any second thoughts. It was Eren who was worried about this.

"Eren, I'm sure" he was still thinking this through, thinking about pregnancy.  
"What if you get pregnant?" he asks.  
"I will have your child, that is my life long dream." they both blush, no more secrets were hidden in this bedroom, they were all revealed.

Eren imagined settling down, raising a family with her, if he agrees, she will become a mother and a wife, he just knew how happy she, no, they would be.  
"Then, I'll do it"

She climbs on top, looking at him straight in the eye.  
"I'm all yours, Eren…" He pulls her down slowly.

No matter how careful he was, Mikasa screamed, the pain of her loosing her purity was unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
Eren was about to stop but she stops him.  
"I'm okay, Eren…just keep going" Eren takes a moment to think about this. He's really hurting her, he doesn't want to, but he is.  
"Eren do it" she raises her voice, she was ordering him to not worry.

He continues. Mikasa was not having the best moment of her life. He wasn't pleased over this, he was seeing her suffer. She shed a few tears as she began to bleed.  
"Mikasa, I can't-"

"Eren, don't worry about…me, I'm…fine" she could barely talk.  
He's had enough of this. He pulled her closer and kissed her. It seemed to work as she calmed down.  
The worst is over, it was the beginning of a new feeling for both of them.

Once she stopped showing signs of pain, he continued. She started moaning, her voice giving Eren the signal to continue.  
He moves gently. The feeling of satisfaction getting to him as well, he went a little faster. Her eyes were shut, her cheeks as red as a tomato made him feel pleased.

With each movement he gained more and more speed. On the other hand she felt like screaming. No one ever made her feel that way and she was sure the same thing went for him too.  
"More Eren…more" she was practically begging for it. He rolls and stops when he's on top, picking up the pace. Mikasa enjoying every second of it.

A few minutes passed by, the whole house was filled with Mikasa's screams and the occasional-  
"Eren"  
"Faster"  
"Harder"

She was panting, they both were.  
Reaching their absolute limit…  
"Mikasa… I think I'm gonna…"  
"Eren… I think I'm gonna…"  
They both say in unison. Both bursting at the exact same time. Like they were synchronized.

Exhausted Eren falls beside her, both panting "That…was…"  
"Amazing" he finishes her sentence looking at her.  
Like they share a supernatural connection. Love.  
She looked back at him and held him, cuddling him.  
"I Love You Eren"  
"I Love You Too Mikasa" both cuddle, slowly falling asleep in each other's hands.

The next day.

Mikasa wakes up in the morning, yawning. Something wasn't right. Her arms are all free.  
"Eren?" she tries moving her hands but no one was there.  
"Eren?" Still no answer. Impossible, he was in her arms, how did he get out without waking her up…unless…

There was no way, could this have been a dream, all of it. She looked at her surroundings.  
"Eren's room… Did I fall asleep when I was…" No way she couldn't believe it. She gets out of bed and realized that she was fully clothed.  
"No… Please no, that couldn't have been a dream… Could it"  
She gets out of the room and searches for him. Her heart rate increasing each step she took.

When she reaches the living room she could smell something… Something…good. Very good.  
Her heart calms when she sees him making what she assumed breakfast.  
"Eren" a bit relieved but still curious.

One out of two things happened:  
1- Last night was real and they are now dating.  
Or 2- He saw her asleep in his bed and let her stay for the night.

"Eren?" She said, getting his attention.  
"Hey, morning Mikasa" that didn't answer or give a hint to the answer.

How can she ask him, if number 2 is correct he's gonna freak out…

"Ummm… What happened?" She asks.  
"You were asleep so I made breakfast" no help at all. The only thing she could say would be a real headache if number 2 is correct.  
She took a moment to think about this, at the moment, nothing came to mind.  
She sighs and finally speaks.

"I Love You" she says then looks at him, analyzing every detail.  
He looked a little surprised, leaving option 2 with more proof.  
He was quiet for a few seconds, option 2 is winning.  
'Oh God, Eren please.'

"That was sudden" option 2 wins the game, looks like he's creeped out.

He comes closer and kisses her and winks "I Love You Too Mikasa"

The joy on her face was unlike any other smile in the world.

Truly she's his number 1. 


End file.
